A Confused Christmas For Marco
by vK 3 1 RON
Summary: Marco is still having troubles dealing with Star and Tom's new relationship - and as Christmas approaches he realises that he can't remain in Mewni for the time being, so he takes a trip home to see friends and family, will they give him good advice? Bad advice? Any advice? Find out. Cover by: Janna Bright (Pinterest)
1. Home

**Note:** Anything in italics ' _I.e. This kind of speech'_ Will be Marco's thoughts. Changing P.O.V constantly wouldn't flow very well for the story so I'll just do this for as long as it's not a problem.

* * *

It was that time of the year again, the time where little sprinkles of snow fall softly onto the rugged ground. The time where festive spirits are high and everyone is welcoming to one another. However, that was not the case on Mewni – they didn't celebrate the festival we know as 'Christmas'. I mean, that's to be expected considering it's in another dimension.

One solemn candle light dwelled in one of the lower quarters of the Butterfly castle. The room is was emitted from belonged to Marco Diaz, a fifteen-year old boy who came to live with the Butterflyes after helping them defeat an evil overlord known simply as 'Toffee', alas, that is a story for another time: For this particular story is about how our young man Marco is dealing with things now that he knows Star and Tom (a demon prince) are in a relationship.

 _I don't get it. What does he have that I don't? Apart from cool demonic powers and a castle… And a throne… And charm… Argh! I won't get anything done like this! It's Christmas for Christ's sake! I should be enjoying myself, not worrying over what Star and stupid Tom are doing… Ok. I know what I'm doing._

 **The Next Day –** _ **Morning**_

The castle had been brought back to life by the raising of the sun, squires were bustling to prepare knights for duty, the cooks were preparing dishes and our little princess was nowhere to be found. The King and Queen were sitting around the royal table when Marco appeared from behind a door nearly three times the size as him. "Ah! There you are Marco ma'boy, could you do us the favour of finding Star? All the servants dare go in case she's asleep and they wake her; blimey you wouldn't want her to use magic on you when she's not conscious! No control at all!" King River said with a jolly laugh, perhaps a bit too jolly considering he just mentioned how his daughter could break someone's bones. "River, honestly, there's no need to scare to poor boy. Marco if you would be so kind as to fetch Star, River and I would be greatly thankful." Queen Moon had tried to reverse River's phrasing but the damage had already been done. _Uhh, she's the princess of an entire kingdom and she can't even wake herself up… Oh well, *sigh* that's just like her._ "Yeah no problem Queen Moon." Marco responded casually.

"Star! You up yet? I'm coming in." Marco warned before giving her bedroom door a slight opening.

 _My God how can she live in a place like this? There's clothes everywhere; blue, green, yellow, shorts, dresses, t-shirts, trousers – and that's just the things in the first 3 meters._

Indeed Marco, the room was truly a sight, I doubt Moon or River ever come in here so it makes sense that a 14 year old girl with next to no parent intrusion in her room would live in a dump. Posters were thrown up on the wall, most were tattered and had coffee stains on them, any normal person would question how on Mewni she had managed to get coffee stains on a vertical plane, but at this point Marco had known that some questions were best left unanswered.

As Marco began to wade through the safari of clothes, Star's bed slowly came into view – _Almost there! Just a few more meters, *push*, *trip*, *bang*._ _Come on Star! After all that noise why aren't you awake yet!?_ – Star's bed was quite modest considering she was a princess, a blue drape hung above it – with a shape so chaotic and yet beautiful it mimicked it's owner perfectly. The headboard and bottom were made of wood.

He had finally done it, after 2 minutes of hiking through a mountain of possessions: Marco had finally made it to the bed. "Star, *huff* it's time to wake *huff* up." For a moment there was no movement under the silk sheets, and then a hand began to worm it's way out in the most pathetic attempt Marco had ever seen to shoo something away. "Star, you can't just sleep in – remember you have your date with Tom today." Now whilst Marco may have not known star for longer than a year, he certainly knew how to get her attention. "Oh no – Marco what time is it!?" She bounced out of bed and zapped into her bathroom to get ready, "Star your date with Tom is tomorrow." Marco shot back. _I know that's going to get me a rainbow fist to the face, but it was all worth it._ "Huh?" She asked in disbelief, only to check her calendar and realise that Marco had indeed just played her. "MARCO! You big meanie, RAINBOW FIST PUCNH!" "Oh no no no wa—"

 **17 Minutes Later**

Star and Marco entered the dining hall simultaneously, Queen Moon had already finished her breakfast and was calling over a servant for a glass of water. Whereas, King River was onto his 3rd plate of corn. They both sat down opposite one another and anyone could obviously notice that Marco held a very noticeable bruise around his eye. "Haha, I suppose even the almighty Marco was no match for my little princess when she's tired." River boastfully stated. Again, perhaps a little too boastful regarding what the context is. "Actually River it wasn't because I woke her up, it was because I told her that her date with Tom was today." A disengaged Marco responded to the king, "While you're still a damn good kid Marco, there's one lesson you've let to learn and until you do – you'll never stand a chance at a happy relationship." River replied, "Oh and what's that your majesty?" "Under any circumstances, do you never – ever. EVER. Lie to a woman. Believe me young man, Moon can confirm that." River then looked towards Moon's side of the table for confidence. "*Sigh* Yes Marco, don't ever lie to a woman or she'll find out, and when she does - " "She'll come at you with a 1000 Rainbow fists!" River intervened in his regular loud attitude.

 **After Breakfast**

 _Ok. It's time to reveal._ "Can I have everyone's attention for a minute please." A sheepish Marco asked, they all agreed and looked over to him, curious as what he was about to say. "Back on my world, we have a tradition called 'Christmas', it's for all of the family to get together and eat food, gift presents and see each other. I know you don't all celebrate it here, and so I've decided that it'd be good for me if I leave for a couple of weeks to go back to Earth." Marco concluded.

An audible "Huh?" Could be heard escaping Star's lips, "I still need to see my family every now and then, and I'll only be one snip of dimensional scissors away if you need me. You'll still have your parents, Tom and – well Glossaryck, whatever help he may be." Marco tried to comfort star with these facts, but only a whisper of "Ok." Had left star's throat.

 **Later In The Afternoon**

 _It feels like I've been here for years, despite only being here for a month or two._ "I'm gonna miss you for those two weeks boy." River admitted. "Now you have all your items, yes?" Moon checked – "Yes Queen Moon, I have everything." Marco confirmed. Star was nowhere to be found during the send-off for Marco. _She isn't here huh? Maybe I annoyed her too much with that joke earlier today. I'll have to bring her a gift back from Earth._ Marco brought out his scissors and snipped a hole in time and space – "Well, I'll see you all later then." "Goodbye Marco." Said King and Queen Butterfly together in unison.

In a lone bedroom overlooking the courtyard where Marco decided to leave from sat a star. A Star Butterfly, "Goodbye… Marco."

 **Earth – Late Afternoon**

 _I'm back._

* * *

 **Note:** I used 'Butterflyes' as the plural family name, I assure you this is correct, even I though it didn't look it when I found out, but apparently it is.

Anyway, this is my first fanfiction - so constructive criticism is fine, just don't be too hard on me please :) If you have any ideas for future chapters I'd love to hear them, I've come into this without much of a plan so it could go anywhere right now!

The more reviews I get the quicker the next chapter will come out, so if you enjoyed it please leave one. It's the only way I know people are continuously reading instead of looking at one chapter and favouriting the story only to never look at it again.

That's all for now, Peace~ :)


	2. Plans

**Notes:** I live in the UK, so if I make any questionable spellings for others who don't natively speak the United Kingdom version of English, apologies. Don't hate me.

2\. CuteLizard: Thanks for the review and kindness, appreciated - and yeah, I did actually check online but I read it wrong, thanks for the notice I'll change that in chapter one when I get time to rework it - probably later down the line.

* * *

 _Ok, so I should be near the school right about now, meaning I have a 20 minute walk to my home, great._ Marco was not too overexcited in this fact as the biting winds of winter were unkind to this town. A thin layer of snow paved the streets, only a few centimetres at best, nonetheless it made his feet cold enough to feel at home.

 **20 Minutes Later**

"Oh look at that, I made it without freezing to death. Hurray." Remarked a plain-faced Marco. His home was fairly well decorated – his parents always did things over the top, that was kind of their own special charm in a way. There was alternating lights of green and red strobed across the roof of the house, a 2 ish meter sized tree in the font yard (front garden if you're like me) that had it's own special snow coating which made it shine in the setting sun and a few signs that read 'Santa stop here!'.

*Knock Knock* came a call from the front door of the Diaz family household. "Oh sweetie pie," called Marco's father Rafael "are we expecting anyone?" He finished. "Oh no one in particular honey." Replied Angie, Marco's mother. Rafael was a fairly tall and buff man – but a bit of an airhead at times, he then proceeded to open the door and was greeted by a shivering Marco who couldn't say much apart from "H-hello d-dad". In a sudden movement Marco was pulled away from the doorstep and into a warm embrace by his father who said "My sweet boy Marco! Welcome home."

 **Same Time –** _ **Mewni**_

No one had seen star for a few hours, ever since Marco had announced that he'd be returning to Earth for a couple weeks she had been locked in her room. Even Tom had tried contacting her on the mirror phone, only to receive an obviously fake "Oh no! I'm completely fine don't worry about me." It was clear to see by the way he spoke that he cared for her well being and seeing her hurt pained him. The one problem with star being one of the only magic users in the Butterfly kingdom was that she could put a lock on the door that no one except for someone skilled in magic could open, meaning that no servants could deliver food or drink.

With Glossaryck lost to 'globgor' or whatever that means, the news that Meteora A.K.A. Eclipsa's daughter is part of her family, her plan to unite monsters and mewmans falling through and Marco leaving – it appeared that it was simply too much for our young Star to handle and so she had shut off. Surrounding herself with covers to try and warm the layer of ice that had forms around her body.

 **Back To Earth**

After being warmed up by some hot chocolate, Marco told his parents all the stories he had accumulated whilst being on Mewni, a surprising amount given that he had been there for less than 2 months. A story about how he had built a rebellion against reform and then torn it down. The one about how he became a squire to the knights of the wash and had to fight a monster of clothing and soap – needless to say they were both very concerned for Marco's safety given the fact that he had nearly died multiple times in the short time he was there. But it had all worked out in the end.

Night time had come about after a long conversation between parents and son: "I'm glad you're doing well Marco." Chanted Rafael whilst Angie just nodded in agreement, "But you've had a long journey today and so we think it best that you get some sleep now." "Yeah I suppose it has been quite a journey today," Marco started with a sigh at the end, "I'll go get a wash and some shut-eye."

After getting a quick shower to remove all the stink he had accumulated from walking through the day he prepared his pyjamas and put them on, crawling his way into bed in one of the most pathetic ways possible he laid down and grabbed his phone from the side of his bed. He decided to text Jackie and see how she was doing, ' _Hey Jackie,'_ it read, _'it's Marco, I'm back from Mewni for the next 2 weeks to enjoy Christmas. Feel like hanging out anytime?'_ It concluded. After reflecting back on how the day for around 5 minutes he got a buzz from his phone, upon turning it on he saw that it was a reply from Jackie. _'Yo Marco, how's it been? You've been gone forever, or at least it feels like it – me and Janna were planning on going to a concert tomorrow. Wanna come with?'_ At first glance Marco thought that it'd be wrong to go see 'Love Sentence' without Star, however, he quickly came to the conclusion that Star would be on her own date with pretty-boy-Tom tomorrow. ' _Yeah sure! I'd be glad to go.'_

After he finished making plans with Jackie and Janna for tomorrow he then went to Facecrook ' _Hey everyone, I'm back from Mewni! How you all been doing?'_ Within seconds he had already received a reply and like from StarFan13 "Oh my gawhd, how was Star?! Was she cool? Did she kick ass!? Did she do some cool magic!? Come on fill me in!" _Wow this girl is obsessed with Star._ Marco decided that there'd be no harm in replying, " _She's fine, yes, yes, yes."_ In hindsight, quite the satirical comment, but Marco had a long day and explaining his entire time in Mewni for the second time just wasn't in him today.

After this Q/A like session going on for an hour he had decided to get some sleep, when he wakes up – no more fighting supervillains or saving a kingdom from tyranny. Just simple things like what clothes he'd wear, or what toothpaste he'd use, the whitening one or the enamel protection one? Who knows.

 _ **Mewni – Night**_

Star had just finished a good night call with Tom, him asking if they were still on for tomorrow with all that's happened going on. She said that it'd be good for her to have her mind taken off of it, this lie much more believable and Tom accepted it without question. However, after they had got off the phone, star couldn't hold it in anymore, she couldn't keep lying to herself about what has happened. Even though she took him for granted when he was on Mewni, she could only say these words now, ones that wouldn't likely reach him until his 2 week break had ended.

" _I miss you Marco."_

* * *

Ooo, we're starting to build up, slowly but surely. Yes you've probably noticed how I seem to like ending with a final statement from a character, that might change. And yes, it's not quite the drama I've said it would be in the summary right now, but you can see that things are falling into place with the concert and Star starting to see that she took Marco for granted etc etc. I promise I'll try to add more next chapter.

This was a shorter one, I'll try to make the next one longer than these two - but I'm swamped with college right now so I'm trying to keep to 1 upload a day, even if that means they can only be 1-2K words.

tl;dr - more hurt/comfort coming soon along with some slight drama. Maybe longer chaps too.

Leave a review if you enjoyed or have some constructive criticism, always nice to see someone acknowledge me. Peace~


	3. Advice

**New Rule:** If we're on Earth and we have Italics, it'll be Marco's thoughts. If on Mewni and italics, it'll be Star's thoughts.

I thought that I'd really go for it this time, I hit about 2k words. Most I've done so far, but I wanted to break the 5K word count on the story for this chapter.

* * *

 **Day After – Earth –** _ **Morning**_

Marco Diaz was awoken by the smell of pancakes sizzling downstairs, he had always found them delightful to eat in the morning and what a way to kick off his 2 week return than by having perfect pancakes. Marco quickly dressed himself up in some casual clothing and strolled down the stairs, "Good morning my little man." Rafael stated. "Uhh – I'm not that little anymore, I'm nearly as tall as Mom." Marco groaned in protest, "Nonsense dear, you'll always be little to us." Angie shot back.

The pancakes themselves were not spectacular since Rafael made them – usually it was Angie, but nonetheless they made Marco feel at home and that in itself was enough. "So, do you have any plans for today?" Mrs Diaz mother inquired, "Oh yeah, I'm actually off to see 'Love Sentence' with Jackie and Janna tonight." Marco responded. "I heard that sold out, how'd you get the tickets?" Marco's mother questioned. "It turns out that StarFan13 was meant to be going, but she had to cancel because of some family issue."

"Well that was nice of them to invite you." Rafael observed from a distance whilst serving out his own pancakes. "Oh crap look at the time I need to get ready for some shopping." "Language!" Replied Mrs Diaz. Even though Marco had only been gone for a month and a bit, due to the fact that he was in the spur of puberty he was growing like a bamboo shoot and so he was in need of some clothing.

 **A Couple Hours Later –** _ **Mewni**_

The time was around half 11 when Star woke up, "urgh, why didn't Mar-… Oh yeah..." The realisation again that her best friend wasn't on Mewni made Star feel once more like she had done something to upset him. _What was it? I mean I still hung around with him, right? I have a boyfriend now is all, it's not like I can just give him all the attention he wants… Even if maybe sometimes I want to. Anywhoo, I need some food to think._

After 10 more minute of laying there, attempting to rile herself up enough to navigate the mountain of clothing that guarded her one and only exit, she had finally got out of her bedroom and moved on towards the royal food hall. She had ordered a simple meal: Eggs, beans, toast, and some meat. (I'm going to assume that they can heat 2 plates of iron or something and put bread between it to toast it, then spread some sort of paste or anything to give it taste). While to any ordinary person whom you'd tell this to, perhaps they wouldn't believe you because of the simplicity that a princess would eat something so casual. However, you'd have to tell them to keep in mind that A) She had been living on Earth for months and B) The food that the chefs would prepare would have spices and flavours of all kinds to provide a splendid dish from something so normal.

Star's parents had an urgent royal trip they had to attend to, it meant leaving star alone in the castle for a couple days – but that was fine, she had really grown up in the time she spent away on Earth. At day 1 she was throwing fits and being completely unreasonable, yet after she had met Marco and spent time on Earth she had obviously matured. Maybe it was from realising that the world doesn't care if you're ready or not, it'll take from you – it'll break you and make you feel powerless, but that's exactly why you need to fight. "*Sigh*" _I can't look depressed in front of Tom, it'll worry him… Right, I can just play along – I mean it's not as if I haven't done anything like this before._

 **Same Time –** _ **Earth**_

The mall was fairly packed for a Thursday, most likely because everyone was on their Christmas breaks at this point meaning that they'd all be looking for a place to hang out, mix that with the fact that 'Love Sentence' is performing tonight and all the girls want to look their best for it: Hell even a lot of guys would most likely want to look good in case they get shown on camera by some press.

Janna was busy doing some 'Cult architectural exploration' or whatever that meant so she wasn't available for the shopping spree – leaving on Marco and Jackie to wander around. _I haven't spoken to Jackie much since she broke up with me, I wonder if it'll be awkward? Oh there she is now._ She was wearing her usual clothing, a white and green top with blue shorts – whereas, Marco on the other hand had outgrown his hoodie and so needed a new one, meaning he was left in a white t-shirt with some black pants. "Hey Jackie!" Marco called out, she had noticed him by this call and casually strolled over, "Sup Marco." Jackie smoothly replied.

For the next hour or so the two walked around as many shops as they could find trying on new clothes and buying some cheap but funky glasses. Jackie had tried on a suit for comedy purposes, she had worn a red polo and white shorts, and then Marco's personal favourite, a blue dress that contrasted to her eyes in a beautiful dance. On the other hand, Marco had only been looking for a new hoodie to replace his near and dear red one, but it seemed as if none of the stores had anything similar to it considering it was an older style of clothing by 'Superwet'. He did not give up hope and kept on searching.

"Jackie," started Marco, "Yes M?" "Can I ask for some advice on something?" he concluded. "Sure what is it?" Jackie questioned. "You know when you told me that I loved Star. Not you?" This took Jackie by surprise as she had no expected Marco to be so forward in his wording, after a brief moment to collect her thoughts she answered "Yeah, what about it?" "Let's say, purely hypothetically, if Star already had a boyfriend that she seemed to really have an interest in, and the guy himself was a decent person, albeit a few flaws. What would you say I should do?" Jackie could sense in his voice that this was really tearing him apart – "Well… Hypothetically, if she was with that guy, and truly happy – then you should leave it…" "Wel—" "But, if there was even a slither of chance that she was happy with him, then the Marco Diaz I know would fight for her and win her back. That's the Marco I knew." At these words, something inside Marco had clicked – it was as if his entire world, which had been upside down and forced him to question every choice he made, was suddenly upright; he knew exactly what needed to be done. And he would tell her all his feelings once his two weeks had ended. "Thanks Jackie, for always giving good advice and being there." "No problem dude."

 **Later Evening**

Marco, Jenna and Jackie were walking towards the stadium where the concert would take place, it was amazing how even though the show had yet to begin – they could all feel the vibrations of the crowd through the ground, this only led to each of them getting more and more excited, except for Jenna – who oddly found it a bit too satisfying hearing thumps from the ground and screams.

"Wow, that's one heck of an excited crowd." Marco noted, the other two just nodded in agreement at this statement. It became harder and harder for the three to communicate the closer they got to the stadium as the crowd's noise began to drown anything and everything else out. "Okay, I'll think it'll be best if we hold hands to walk through the crowd, who knows when one of us might get separated." The other nodded and began to link up – Marco at the front, holding Jackie; who then held onto both Marco and Jenna (0-0-0 diagram).

All 3 eventually made it to an optimum position giving their late timing, they could just about see the entire stage from where they stood, this was quite uncommon occurrence at a concert as people would usually rush to get as close to one another as possible, and the only thing you'd be able to see would be waving hands and the occasional vomit on the floor from the alcohol. After about 5 minutes of waiting the starting theme played for the band as they emerged onto stage. "Hello people of Echo Creek!" If you had thought the screams were intense before – after this statement the only thing audible was an incomprehensible sound of shrieks and shouts. "We'd like to jump right into it and start with one of our most beloved songs, 'Awesome Feeling'!" Again, more shouts. "Hey, guys!" Marco started, "Tom and I danced to this song when we were starting to get along." "Oh really?" Jackie replied, "I didn't take him for a fan of 'Love Sentence'." Then Jenna replied "Wait, so you're saying that you didn't think a teenage boy from the underworld, would listen to _**the**_ 'Love Sentence'." "Okay point taken." Jackie admitted.

 **Same Time –** _ **Mewni**_

Star and Tom had just met for their film night, "Hey Star I brought you you're favourite films so you can cheer up a bit!" Tom had stated very enthusiastically, you could tell he was working on his personality, there was a hint of less 'demon' if that makes sense, in his voice. "Oh thanks Tom! That's very thoughtful of you." Star replied with a small kiss on the cheek to Tom. While it was a nice gesture from Tom, it had secretly only reminded Star more about Marco as they always used to watch these films together.

Half an hour into the first film Star had began to get sleepy, "Hey Star we can do this some other time if you'd like, your well-being is more important that a film." "No I'm fine. Let's just enjoy the film." _God why is he so much bother, I just want to enjoy my film with my boyfriend._ Tom could obviously tell that Star was in no shape to be forcing her to stay up late, so with a small amount of magic he began to manipulate Star into getting more and more sleepy until she eventually fell asleep 10 minutes after he little defence. "*Sigh*. Star you can't force yourself to stay awake and be sleep deprived, just like you can't force yourself to love me. But seriously, that damn idiot Marco pisses me off so much!—Whoops, shush Tom."

Tom began to carry Star up to her room and tucked her in, leaving her with a goodnight peck on the forehead and a farewell to King and Queen Butterfly.

 **1 Hour Later –** _ **Earth**_

"Just before we leave Echo Creek," Justin started, "We'd like to mention that at the end of our last concert we found our billboard shattered and burnt, hopefully it won't happen again, but with that. We bid you goodbye Echo Creek!" One final orchestra of screams and shrieks – they were a bit more rough at this point, it seemed like everyone's voices had been broken into shards from tonight.

Marco and Co left a few minutes before the end so that they could get ahead of the massive crowd about to leave. "Oh my god that was amazing." Said an obviously fan-girling Jackie, "Eh, it was alright I guess. Would've been better with more death in it." Added an indifferent Jenna. "Do you ever listen to yourself Jenna?" Marco asked with a short laugh at the end.

About 10 minutes past before Jenna had to wave goodbye as she lived in a different direction from the other two, "Thanks for the advice earlier Jackie, after thought, I'm going to tell Star how I really feel when I see her next." "That's great Marco, congratulations!" This earned a nervous laugh from Marco as he found it hard to comprehend how Jackie could be so accepting of his decision when he was positive that she had some feelings towards him.

A few minutes later Marco had to say goodbye and walked over to his strobed-house, waving goodbye to Jackie as she continued. When Jackie arrived home it was the usual "Hi sweetie, how was it?" "It was fine mom." Replied Jackie. She proceeded to go upstairs, get showered, brush her tooth, put on pyjamas, get in bed. Once in bed she laid there for a moment.

"Marco you idiot." She whispered as a single tear escaped her teary eyes.

* * *

Oooo, again with that slippy slimey little snake of an ending that sets up a twist for the next chapter. Well, tbh you probably noticed it coming a mile away but let me have this!

Anywhoo, you can see the drama starting to unfold, Tom knows he can't have star forever, Jackie knows Marco doesn't have any feelings for her and more to come :P

Review if you have criticism or applause, it takes 20 seconds and it honestly means a lot to me. That's it for now, Peace~ :D


	4. Confrontation - Redo

Random Reviewer: Yeah I know that I should be separating speech from different characters onto different lines, I thought it wouldn't look good in this format, but I'll do it from now on until someone has a problem with it because I know it can be annoying seeing incorrect grammar, also, do keep in mind that what the story looks like in word is different to what it comes up as on on - the page width is different so sometimes it might look like speech is on another line to me but when I upload it, the sentence length changes.

 **EDIT :** Yes I have reuploaded this chapter a couple hours after it went up. More on that at bottom. Enjoy.

* * *

The last time Marco knew what was going on was when he fell asleep last night, but now he's being pinned up on the wall by a demon prince demanding to know why he broke Star's heart. "Marco you prick! What the hell was that on Mewni?!" The fury in Tom's voice was abundant and there wasn't much room for misinterpretation of what he meant. Yet our young man Marco who had woken up roughly 20 seconds before this due to an unlatching of his window, followed by a heat that could rival the sun heading towards his bed, couldn't understand why on Earth Tom was so livid.

After a few seconds to recollect his thoughts he answered with a simple "What are you on about Tom?!" However this seemed to have the opposite effect of what Marco had intended; instead of buying him a few moments to get a straight answer from Tom it only riled him up even more, making him start to shift into his demonic voice with red-eyes. "What the hell do you mean! You honestly intend to act like you haven't done shit when you've caused Star so much pain?!" The end part was delivered with a subtle hint of pain in itself that was left unnoticed by Marco.

"I caused her pain? Do you hear yourself right now? What about all the times she's completely ignored me to be with YOU, what about the time when she cancelled our movie night to be with YOU, what about when it was my last day on Mewni – and she didn't even come to see me off?!"

"Yeah I have been taking her away from you, because I love her – and I know that she doesn't love me! I want to be with her as long as possible because you'll take her away again! Oh and that wasn't her choice to not see you off, you left her no choice, you didn't consult her, or tell her what was wrong – you just left it; left her."

The room remained silent after this for a couple minutes, neither of them could say anything to either one. All their feelings were out on display, Tom had let Marco down at this point, and began to wander over to his desk. Leaving a stunned Marco computing what information he had just been delivered, _Star loves me? What, no. No. She loves him, right? I mean they've always been perfect, the prince and princess - their happy story of how they combined the two kingdoms. And I left her… No I didn't, I mean from that perspective it might have looked similar to that, but I didn't mean to. I didn't want to leave her._ During this time, Tom had spent it calming down – slowing his breathing and remembering his anger control techniques.

In light of his kind personality, Marco had initiated the next conversation, "How has she been?"

"Not good." Was Tom's harsh but honest reply.

"You know I didn't mean to hurt her when I left, right? I was trying to stop myself from hurting." Marco had confessed.

"I know, but a part of me will always be like that I suppose – when I pieced it together I couldn't help but feel fury towards you. I know that it must've been really hard for you to be living with your crush who was taken." In this Tom had shown a bit of empathy, contradictory to his character – but it makes sense, he's been trying to get Star's attention for years, but suddenly this 'Marco Diaz' shows up and swoops her away.

"Yeah. When we were at 'Lava Lake Beach' I saw you two kissing, and Tad told me that I was – quote ' The master of making yourself miserable ' – end quote. Kelly and I then went and talked for a bit about it all. She's a really nice person and all, and I'm sure that we could become great friends, maybe even more – but I don't' want her to be a rebound for me from Star. And no matter how hard I try I can't let go." This confession hit home with Tom, he's had the choice of all the girls in the underworld and yet he can't let go of Star.

After a few moments to let Marco breathe and take in what he just told Tom, "Yo Marco. We cool?" Asked Tom, realisation that they weren't so different in many respects and that Marco had been hurting just as much as both Star and himself. "Yeah. We're cool." Was the last thing Marco said before his doorbell rang.

Both of the two men walked down the stairs and towards the door, surprisingly it was Janna at the door. "Uhmm, hello Janna?" Marco asked through the door,

"Hey Marco, you left your cheap sunglasses in my bag yesterday. They're really cramping up my whole 'BDSM' bag." This left Tom and Marco staring at each other for a moment, both trying to process why a 14/15 year old had a 'BDSM' bag. However, after those moments had past, Marco had opened the door just enough for Janna to peek inside and see Tom. "Oh hey Tom, can I ask you a quick question about torture and the afterlife?" Tom simply looked at her for a moment before looking her dead in the eye and saying

"No."

Marco then proceeded to close the door and left Janna simply sticking her tongue out at the two through the window before walking off. "Well, now that that's done, want to get some breakfast?"

"Oh thanks for the offer and all but I need to be getting back to the Underworld, Mom's gonna be pretty pissed if she finds me not there when she wakes up." Even just the thought of this seemed to frighten Tom which made you curious just how bad his mother could possibly be if it makes him scared?

"Okay, but do you even have any dimensional scissors to get down?"

"Nah but it's fine – my lift should be here any sec—" as if this entire thing had been perfectly constructed by Tom, the ground began to vibrate and rumble before cracks appeared and the seeping hot Magma below could be seen. From which a dark carriage had risen up and opened, prompting Tom to enter. Tom climbed in and bid goodbye to Marco – and then the entire process happened in reverse, except for this time it was taking Tom down to hell, quite literally.

After it had finished it's little performance Marco could see Janna simply looking in awe and glee at the scene that had unfolded before her. He had decided to just ignore her and grab some breakfast.

 **Same Time –** _ **Mewni**_

Star had awoken feeling heavy and unresponsive, _Hey this is what it usually feels like when Tom uses magic, oh no did he put me to sleep yesterday? I can't remember what happened._ Her assumptions were correct and this made her quite mad but at the same time thankful since he had given her at least another hour of sleep considering what the running time of that movie was. Her hair was a mess and her pyjamas were tucked inwards and all sorts of weird things were going on, _Oh well, can't expect Tom to be able to dress someone in clothes he's never worn before._

After getting washed and dressed for the day she had just noticed out of the corner of her eye some white fluff pass by her window, curious she looked out and noticed another one – and then one more, then more. Until she saw a flood of the white particulates fall from the sky, _oh. It's snowing, that's pretty._ She looked at them for a few minutes before moving on and running down to get some food.

 **Earth –** _ **Jackie's Home**_

Jackie woke up due to a door closing – presumably due to her father leaving for work, almost as if she were a machine going through it's start-up process, she eventually made it to the part where she was meant to eat breakfast but her brother had just finished the last of the cereal, "Oh Jackie, if you wouldn't mind could you run to the store later to pickup some new cereal and milk?"

"Yeah no problem mom." Replied Jackie. She then moved on back up to her room, despite being a teenager she was still a child at heart – and so she moved over to her advent calendar that had chocolate in it and opened the 20th day. There was always a short message behind the paper too. It read, ' _Good things come to those who wait.'_

"Good things come to those who wait huh? Recently it feels like all I've ever been doing is waiting."

 _ **Diaz Home**_

Marco's parents were out shopping early morning because of some winter sale apparently, they still needed to get some small presents for people that they had completely forgot about until last minute. That left him alone with nothing to do – so naturally as any bored teenager would do he found something to entertain him. I grabbed his dimensional scissors and cut open a portal of orange and red, the light emitted lit up his entire bedroom and caused a gust of wind that knocked over his papers on his desk.

Once Marco had been sure to collect everything he needed and packed it into his fanny pack he stepped into the mystical portal and into Heckapoo's dimension, because time flowed much quicker there he didn't need to worry about overstaying, I mean 16 years equated to about 8 minutes in Earth's dimension. _Last time I was here was when I was helping fixing Star's portal opening habits. Boy was that a ride._

Marco began to make his way to Heckapoo's place where he'd hopefully run into some trouble or something that would make up for the adventure that he missed yesterday for not being on Mewni. Once he got close enough that he could see Heckapoo's house he began to hear his favourite dragon-cycle: Nachos. *Knock Knock* "Hang on a second, *Bang* *Thump* Get back! *Crash* Out. You. Go! *Whoosh*." A few moments had passed before the door was answered, a sweaty and exhausted looking Heckapoo was present – with a curl of hair near her eye which she blew away casually. "Oh. It's you Marco."

"Tadaa… What was that there?" Marco curiously asked regarding the bangs and whooshes and badumps he heard a minute before. Marco could tell however that Heckapoo's entire house seemed to be a mess, books everywhere – torn pages, the foundry had a leak in it too. "Oh that? *sigh* there were some baby mutant octopi that fell in through a portal I was testing."

"You were testing portals?" Another excellent question by Marco.

"Well yeah. Obviously – part of my job is to maintain portal connections and test new ones to recently discovered dimensions – you think every portal that your dimensional scissors takes you to is just magically stable?" You could tell she was slightly frustrated when telling this, most likely due to the fact that Marco had been around her for so long and yet never knew this little part of her.

"Okay, okay. So… You got any good jobs?" Marco questioned with a smile as wide as the planet.

"I might have. But it's dangerous."

"How dangerous?"

"Really."

"I'm in."

 _ **10 Hours Later**_

The two adventurers had just emerged from a green and amber portal with bruises covering them head to toe – "Wow I thought we were done after that seventh one but then—BAM, there's number eight." Marco commented.

"Yeah and then the way you rode Nachos onto four's spine and cut along it, that was sick." An excited Heckapoo mentioned.

"I sure do miss these little adventures we have Heckapoo. We should do this more often."

"Yeah. We should." The two then proceeded to head to the bar and celebrate as they had been victorious in their battle.

 _ **Earth – Marco's Room**_

After saying his farewell to Heckapoo he returned back to Earth and checked the time. Yep, only a few seconds had past. Marco then moved on to the downstairs, where he melted some cheese on a bowl of nachos, turned on the TV and just mellowed out for the rest of the day.

* * *

Thanks to Gold Testament for the recommendation of having Tom confront Marco at the start. I thought that'd fit really well into the story so I used it, if you have any ideas, do leave them in reviews and I'll be happy to oblige the ones I feel work. Sorry for any spelling mistakes too - the fact that I have 2 hours a day to write a chapter means that I can't proof read the chapter :P

 **EDIT:** I actually uploaded this chapter a couple hours ago, but I really disliked the fact that nothing really happened, it was a very boring chapter to read, so I decided to add more onto it - we had originally ended with Jackie saying she's been waiting. But I added this little tidbit at the end about his adventure with Heckapoo to make it feel like some mini-adventure has happened. Sorry that it wasn't very descriptive but I'm already pushing my time constraint with even just adding those 300 words.

Anyway, that's all from me, Peace~


	5. Feelings

**3xplicit:** I got you fam.

 **PixelGX:** Would you please explain what you meant by 'More detail'? Do you mean more descriptive writing in it? I think I might have done slightly more for this chapter but I don't know.

 **General News:** Sorry for chapter 4 yesterday - whilst long I felt it was my worst chapter and I'd like to apologise for that, I know you deserve better. I really liked this chapter, I enjoyed writing it much more than 4 so I hope you do too. Enjoy ~

* * *

 **Earth –** _ **Marco's Room**_

The time was 1pm – 21st December, Marco was currently lounging on his bed after he had just ate lunch with his family, his cousins and aunts had come over to see each other for Christmas, it was an annual thing for the Diaz family.

* _Buzz* Huh? Who's messaging me?_ A curious Marco turned to his side and grabbed his phone with his left hand, it was still warm from being uncharged – he casually unplugged the device and woke it from a slumber. After inputting his password he clicked on the little image of Jackie in the top corner of his screen, _Oh it's Jackie, wonder what she wants._ A white page engulfed Marco's face with splodges of grey and blue that were the messages between the two. It read: "Hey what's up Marco, I was just gonna ask if I could drag you away for 10 minutes to talk?" Needless to say this had left Marco with a puzzled look on his face, _That's peculiar._ Despite having his uncertainties about the request, he obliged.

 _ **12 Minutes Later**_

A knock had alerted Marco's presence and so he rushed down stairs in order to find and open the door before any of his extended family had – this was one thing that Marco could simply not allow himself to be teased for, I mean what if one of them eventually met Star and twisted the story to say that while Marco was on Earth he was seeing another girl? It'd be a crime to even let that reality be a possibility. And yet despite Marco's best efforts once he had made it down, Rafael was already gracing Jackie with his Christmas spirit. "Would you care to come in for a cup of hot coco Miss Lynn?" The boisterous man invited.

"No thanks Mr Diaz," Jackie humbly declined, "I'm fine waiting out here, I actually only came to talk to Marco about something for a few minutes."

"Ok then. Let me get him for you, Ma—" started before realising that his son had already moved in next to him. "Oh you're already here. Ok you two have your talk then." The large man smiled gleefully at this, or maybe it was that he just smiled gleefully at anything.

"Hi."

"Sup M."

The two stared at each other as if they were trying to see who would blink first, until Marco had noticed that Jackie's eyes had just darted to his left, turning around he realised that Rafael had still been standing there with a cheesy grin and hands up to his mouth in anticipation. "Uh.. Maybe think we could have some privacy?" Was the only response Marco could think of that wouldn't sound too rude to his father.

"Oh yes, I will go now. Right now… Ri—"

"Just go!" Marco had ended up having to nearly bring the house down with his voice because of his father's antics. However, this little scene had amused Jackie and a small giggle had escaped her lips. Seeing how happy Jackie was at this made Marco let out a nervous laugh.

"So, what was it you wanted to talk about?" Was the only conversation starter that came to Marco's mind when trying to escape this awkward vacuum which seemed to be dragging both of them in.

"Oh yeah. You 'member how I had given you all that advice about telling Star how you feel and fighting and you said it was good advice?" _I don't know where she's going with this but,_

"Yes?" He replied.

"Well I need some advice from you now." The face she wore made Marco feel as if what she was about to say pained her and made her feel unsure about whatever it was.

"Hypothetically, if there was this guy I liked, but he liked another girl – and the two were perfect together, what should I do?" _Oh. This is what it's about._ The re-used phrasing on the question made Marco reminisce about how he asked Jackie from help a couple days previously: It also took him by storm. I mean, what do you say to a girl who just confessed to still love you after she knows you're with someone else? The dumbfounded Marco had simply stood there for an instant to gather the right words for what he wanted to say.

"I'd say… That hypothetically, I'd think the guy you like isn't perfect, and that you are. You are literally the most coolest, hippest and smoothest person I know – you can skateboard and own it. You deserve someone who is perfect: I'm not." While this might have worked to Marco – it didn't to Jackie, she didn't want perfect in a person, she wanted a cute – idiotic, silly boy who would treat her right and as if she was a princess.

"That's not fair." A tear escaped, "It's not." Another one. "You don't get to decide who I want—" Her eyes had now been filled with the crystal liquid, her cheeks were peachy and her hair was a mess. "I'm not looking for perfect, I'm not looking for someone who has all the answers – I'm looking for someone like you!" The last word had been nearly screamed, Marco had closed the door behind him before this – but I doubt it mattered, the entire street could probably hear it. Hell even Tom would have most likely have heard it.

Then, in a moment of despair – without thinking, almost as if he were fighting an opponent, he acted on instinct. Marco had brought Jackie into a hug that only seemed to make her cry more, wiggle more, fight back more. Although, given time, she eventually calmed down and just settled into Marco's warm embrace, "You're right," he whispered, "I don't have all the answers, I don't know how to answer you. I had to come to my own conclusion, and I wish that I could tell you what you wanted, but you'll have to figure that out yourself."

 _ **1 Minute Later**_

"Come on. Let's get you inside and warm you up." Marco had suggested, Jackie just followed his lead into the house and up to his room, none of the family questioned anything – they just let him move on to the staircase. Once up to the room he plopped her on his bed. "I'll go and get you some hot chocolate." He said before exiting quietly out of his room and making his way down the stairs with a *Thump* *Thump *Thump* that slowly decreased in volume until it was no more. A few minutes had passed and the *Thump* sound had began to revive until it was back to it's original sound. Marco entered the bedroom with a creak and inched over to Jackie, commanding her to hold the mug and heat up.

 **Mewni –** _ **Star's Room**_

"You went to see Marco?!" A ferocious star interrogated Tom about his whereabouts yesterday.

"Yeah but only because I wanted to know the whole story for myself!" Given that Tom was a demon prince it made sense for him to put up a good fight against a butterfly, even when no one else in the kingdom would dare to do so.

"Urgh! I can't believe you, so now you're doing things behind my back?! Some boyfriend you are." Star was still obviously pissed at Tom for putting her to bed the other night, and when you add the fact that she's been an emotionless wreck the past few days – with all that spilling out into every word she conveyed to Tom right now. It made for a girl that had simply had enough with everything and couldn't stand things just not being the way she wants.

"Oh yeah? You're going to get mad at me for trying to help you!?" Tom was now furious and it was evident in both his posture and facial expression – the lava being emitted from beneath him was also a dead-giveaway.

Both had been caught in a deadlock, neither willing to back down. By this point they were just engaging in a battle of who would blink first, this one being fundamentally different from the one between Marco and Jackie. After a few heavy breaths had passed, Tom let out a large sigh, "… What are we doing? We both know this was never going to work." As much as it may have pained Tom to say it, they both secretly knew that this relationship was never going to make it. "I mean look at the facts: Our entire relationship was built on me being a rebound for you and me being so blind by the idea of finally being with the person I've been pining for so long." After this rant, Tom had sat down and simply stared into nothingness, waiting for any sort of response from Miss Butterfly.

"So this is it?" She asked with a defeated look to her eyes.

"I guess it is." Tom replied with the same solemnness to his words.

After this, they both said their goodbyes and Tom left for the underworld.

 **Earth –** _ **Marco's Bedroom**_

The sun had begun to get low, being the winter solstice an' all the day was the shortest it'd be throughout the entire year, the two teenagers had spent most of the past couple of hours talking out their thoughts and feelings. Eventually coming to the conclusion that while Jackie was distraught after being shot down by Marco, she'd eventually find someone who would give her a flutter in her chest every time she saw them. Something that Marco only did at certain points and meetings. Her hair had gradually just fallen into it's usual style, quite the poetic metaphor if you ask me, like something out of a story.

Marco took Jackie downstairs, they waved goodbye – had one final goodbye hug, then said more goodbyes, albeit it very awkwardly and he just smiled as she walked away into the now orange-coloured pavement.

 _I think I've had enough drama for now - God do I need me some sweet and lovely calories to go on._ Hey wait Marco, we aren't done with the chapter yet! You can't just leave! _Bite me._

* * *

Nothing happened the next day, as if everything that had been stuck in a time-loop just started to catch up to the real world, Star was left lonelier than ever in her bedroom, Marco just had to reject his first crush, Jackie had been rejected by her first crush and Tom had broken up with the girl of his dreams. Everyone needed some time to just chill out, and catch up to the world.

* * *

 **End Notes:** Hope you enjoyed that little fourth wall break at the end, there was a slight deviation towards it during the writing but I thought that I'd have some fun with it at the end, the entire chapter feels a bit depressing so I thought I'd spice it up with that :)

Anywhoo - that's all from me for now, Peace ~


	6. Meeting

**3xplicit:** Thank you for the favourite and follow, means a lot - I hope this is an adequate chapter!

 **Gold Testament:** Uh yeah I'll consider that.

 **Note:** Sorry for uploading this later than usual, it's a friday so I've been chilling after an absolute heck of a day - a computer science test and a maths test. Urgh. Anyway, we're entering the final stretch - It's the 23rd of December in this story and I'm hoping to either end it on Christmas Day or Boxing Day so we're almost there.

I'm considering making a new fanfiction after this which will focus less on the drama and relationship side (maybe some of it) but more on an over-arcing story that will having multiple arcs and be more of a story than a "Chaptered One-Shot" which this is seeming. Let me know what you feel about that in a review. Enjoy the chap~

* * *

 **Earth –** _ **Marco's Room**_

Comparing it to Star's room, the two were practically identical, Marco had varying sizes of food scattered along his floor, some covered by random socks and clothing articles. The covers on his bed had not been placed on correctly, the end of the duvet poking slightly out of the cover. And the smell - God the smell was unfathomable.

After seeing his little 'scene' go down yesterday, his parents had come to check on him as to whether he was okay or not, they obviously noticed the smell but didn't command him to clean it up, yet.

 _Uhh…_ Moaned a Marco as he began to awake from an eating-induced coma, the rancid smell of nachos lingered on his breath. Marco blinked once, only to have them forced shut by the overpowering sunlight gazing in through his window, he tried again: Another fail. After a couple minutes of this dance had gone on, he was finally able to open them just enough so that he could see what was going on around him. Once he moved himself to an upright position it was evident that he had fallen asleep still wearing his old red hoodie that left a few inches from his hands.

Eventually gaining the willpower to activate his legs, he emerged upwards and climbed out of his modest bed, walking out of his bedroom and into the bathroom where he proceeded to brush his teeth and get prepared for the day. _Right… Today… I'm going out… I think… Maybe…_ The total lack of conviction was not-to-say, at least a little disturbing, how someone usually so organised could fall this easily to procrastination. However, despite Marco's personal lack of devotion to his mission, once he had gone into the kitchen, he was met with an Angie that had enough of Marco feeling sorry for himself, she demanded "Marco Ubaldo Diaz, you are going out of this house today so I can clean up all your mess."

"Can't you just do it tomorrow?" He pleaded in return.

"No. Tomorrow, if you weren't aware, is Christmas Eve. And we're throwing a Christmas party for all your father and I's friends." _Oh yeah, I suppose they are always looking for a reason to throw a party._ To any regular person this might seem like an odd custom, but Marco had not known any different. To him, Christmas was a time of presents, but any day except for that one is fair-game to whatever situation arises.

"Yeah yeah, alright I'll go out." He sighed.

"Here's $50, go get yourself a new hoodie too. That one's obscene." She added.

"Fine."

 **Mewni –** _ **Star's Room**_

Our little princess was bored out of her mind, after breaking up with Tom and letting it settle for a day – she had decided that he was right, and that it wasn't ever going to truly work. So in order to take her mind of everything, she put some music on and began to tidy her room, the puzzle of tops and trousers had vanished, amazing how just picking up a few pieces of fabric and tossing them down the shoot to the 'Knights of the Wash' had made such a large impact on the cleanness of her room.

But alas, Star will always be Star, she eventually got fed up by the mundane-ness of her task and how long it was taking; so she picked up her wand and ordered all the pieces of food to levitate, and throw themselves out of her window. She'd have to apologise to Eclipsa later, after she had already thrown the food she remembered that Eclipsa's favourite garden was below her room. _*Sigh* What do I do now?_ A bored teenager will always find something to amuse them, despite how reckless or stupid it may be. And whilst what she was about to was not the stupidest or most reckless thing she could do, it was definitely something, odd.

 **Earth –** _ **Mall**_

After mentally preparing himself to take on the foe known as 'Shopping', Marco had entered his fighting arena, people were bustling, shoving and some were even literally fighting over products. He wandered down the mall and moved on from one shop, to another, to another and so forth – checking every clothing store he could find for a hoodie similar to his. He kept getting answers that were something along to lines of 'Nope' 'Not here' 'Sorry' 'We stopped selling it months ago'. He let out a defeated sigh after that last one, he really thought they may have sold it since they had a picture of a hoodie very similar to his, which he honestly didn't mind the look of on their store front.

However, while Marco was lost in his own thoughts he failed to notice a hooded figure following him, making sure to keep out of his sight. Marco had felt a presence but he assumed that he was just on edge and that anything would have ticked him off and with so many people around it may sense that he may have been alerted once or twice.

A few stores away from him walked Jackie Lynn, a bit depressed still about being rejected and then having to be comforted by said rejector. She wore a navy blue top and black jeans with a pair of black trainers. As she approached Marco's general vicinity she spotted him out of the corner of her eye, stunned about seeing him for the first time since – 'that'. She had stood still and observed into nothingness, after a moment she had recollected her thoughts and just before she was about to turn the other way – she spotted someone else out of the corner of her eye, a hooded figure that seemed to be keeping out of Marco's line of sight.

Worried about Marco, she walked up to the figure, making certain to keep as quiet as possible and be as casual as she could. Once she got up to about 4 meters away she had noticed that the figure's hair was slightly poking it, "Blonde?" She thought to herself, upon getting closer she also noticed that the figure was around the same height as her, once she got to less than a meter away she could hear the silhouette mumbling to itself in a voice that was not easily forgettable.

"Star?" Jackie questioned.

Once the figure heard those words it immediately stopped what it was doing and froze, keeping still for a solid 10 seconds before turning around to face Jackie with the most awkward and confusing smile ever to grace the human world. One thing was certain for sure, that was indeed Star Butterfly – future queen-to-be of Mewni. Those rosy heart shaped marks on her cheeks, the flow of the golden-like hair, the sparkling blue that held deep within her eyes.

"Oh *giggle* hi Jackie… Fancy seeing you here." Her attempt at acting casual had failed miserably… And had therefore opened herself up to be grilled by Jackie as to what she was doing here.

"What are you doing?" Jackie inquisitively asked.

"Nothing much, you?"

"I saw you were peeking at Marco."

"No I wasn't."

"Er… Yes you were." Each line delivered was short, abrupt and completely in denial. At this point Star's cheeks had flushed a red so bright that it was hard to decipher what was her butterfly marks and what was just plain skin. The two began talking for a few moments until Star finally confessed that she was here to see Marco, at this, Jackie had formed a plan – she wanted Marco to be happy, that meant Star needed to see him, so she suggested that if Star gives her the cloak, she can sneak past Marco – get into a fight or steal something from him, then Star comes out and saves the day. Fool-proof.

Star being the kind of person she is, agrees with this plan and hands over the cloak, the two were standing around a cylindrical podium which was about a meter in diameter – Jackie had begun to move, she headed around the right of the podium to intercept Marco, however when she turned around Marco had already moved on. Seeing that the plan had hit a slight bump, Jackie decided that it'd be best to find Marco and still follow-through, so she began to walk away slowly, until she heard a faint-

"Star?" Instinctively she turned away to face the noise – only to realise that while she was headed around the podium and Star had been watching her, Marco had slipped around the left hand side and spotted Star.

I mean it doesn't matter how the eggs got in the basket I suppose, they're there. Satisfied that she had completed her duty, to a degree. She left in order to pickup that hair brush that her mother had asked her to buy, leaving the two to speak.

"Star-"

"Marco—" they had both started, "Oh no you go first." Star was slightly quicker to say this than Marco had been.

"Oh… Alright – urm… Let me think… I'm sorry." She had run through this before in her mind, but come to the moment now. She couldn't think of what to say, so she decided to let him just run on. "I'm sorry that I left so suddenly and didn't give you an explanation. I know that I was being extremely selfish and I hate myself and I don't want you to hate me and I – I think that you're amazing an' all and I don't blame you for not showing up to my sendoff." The unrefined-ness of his apology had made it seem much more sincere, it was clear to anyone, even Star who can be a slight air-head at times: That he was currently wearing his heart on his sleeve.

At this point Marco had his eyes shut and hands grasped together tightly, simply awaiting any sort of response from Star – but when he eventually came to open his eyes he could see that she wasn't mad, more conflicted than anything – "now it's my turn," she started.

"I realise that I was a terrible friend to you, I ignored you even when you gave up your entire life to come spend time with me in Mewni. Me and Tom have both broken up now, it was mutual – don't feel guilty, please – but we realised that it wasn't going to work and so we're done. I completely ignored you and made you feel unwelcome and so, I'm sorry." Now it was Marco's turn to see things from her perspective, she had completely ignored him but it was accidental, the entire thing – how could he have been so blind as to think that _the_ Star Butterfly was purposefully making him sad. He so desperately had an urge to say that he was sorry for making her sorry, but she had already accepted that – and before his mouth had even opened, "don't say you're sorry. We're both wrong but we'll be alright. Because we're Star and Marco - Starco! Aren't we?"

There wasn't much Marco could say to this, and so he simply smiled with a ginormous grin and said "Yeah, we are."

* * *

Even they're calling themselves 'Starco' now, must be canon (in the story) I suppose. :P Who knows though.

Anyway: **Gold Testament:** I had actually included the conversation between Jackie and Star in this chap, but I didn't want to spoil it at the start :P

Other than that, leave a review - let me know what you think, takes 20 seconds and gives me a lot of motivation to make more. Have a good day, Peace ~


	7. Resolution & Romance

**Gold Testament:** Yeah I wasn't planning on doing Tom x Jackie. That doesn't sit right with me either.

 **3xplicit:** Well I can safely say your last request might be coming sometime soon. But it's honestly a lot of pressure when people expect me to put out great chapters and I don't know what made the last one so good. It might be rushed, I think it's moving at a reasonable pace.

 **Note:** Aye boys and girls, I got another one for you - this one is my longest one yet I think, 2.6k words :D

 **EDIT:** Had to reupload a few hours later because wasn't, again, putting the story to the top of the list and so people weren't seeing it - apologies.

Enjoy ~

* * *

The two spent the rest of the day together, wandering around the shops – Star had been more hyper than usual when walking around, probably just happy that they had sorted out their differences and kind of, sort of decided that they liked each other. But Marco always had trouble when confessing his feelings for anyone, it was most likely because he didn't want to hurt anyone by expressing how he felt in the case that they didn't feel the same way. As far as Marco was concerned right now, the fact that Star has always been a bit air-headed and says some things that she doesn't fully comprehend what they mean – she said 'We're Starco' out of friendliness and not romantic interest. On the other hand, we have Star who actually knows exactly what she meant and wants Marco to be her romance. Boy, these people sure don't make love easy, but when is it ever easy?

Once they had finished walking around they decided to stop off at a burger place to grab some food, the time was about 4:30PM, "Hey 'member when we tried eating 50 burgers between us because we got bored?" Marco reminisced, this earned a laugh from star that could only be described as 'girly', it puzzled Marco for why it has elicited such a reaction when she'd usually just say ' _Oh yeah, that was pretty dope.'_

When they entered the burger joint aptly named "Boris' Burgers and Buns" or just 'BBB' for short. The atmosphere had completely changed from what it was outside, from a cold, dark, miserable sky that rained depression down on to the city, to an atmosphere that couldn't quite be put into words. The atmosphere when you go into a fast food place, the air was delightful and tingly: Inviting, could be the word.

The smell of herbs and spices melted through the air and into their noses, they both took a deep breath when entering the building.

Finally, it felt free. Free as in there were no expectations or social norms that had to be abided when entering this establishment, you came in – ordered some greasy, high calorie, high fat food and sat down to enjoy a delicious, but unhealthy meal. The joint acted as a beacon of warmth in the bleak month known as Winter.

"Where do you want to sit?" Asked Marco while scanning the environment for any free places where they could plop down.

"Oh how about over there!" Star said while pointing to a small two-person table in the corner of the room next to a window, however, a few moments later she had noticed that there was already a beefy man walking over to that spot; it was the only free spot too. So in a moment of panic and need (sort of), she grabbed her wand and moved some water that laid on the floor a few feet away from the man underneath him, consequently, giving his feet the challenge of gaining friction on water: He didn't succeed, and he came toppling down with a *badump* which shook everyone up, they all stopped and looked over the man who just looked down at his food which had spilled everywhere, sauce was plastered to him and his drink had drenched his trousers. It took him a moment to realise what had happened before he took a second, looked at himself, and shouted "Mother f****er!" At the top of his lungs.

Now, while I said that there weren't any rules per se, there was one that went unspoken: Don't curse in a family environment. Regretfully, it meant the man was asked to leave by an employee, he begrudgingly walked out, mumbling under his breath and headed towards his vehicle. During this entire debacle, Star and Marco had quietly slipped under the radar and made it to the seats, they both sat down and started giggling at what she'd just done, then Marco started impersonating in a very slow and masculine tone, "Oh no! My food! Ahhh!" This only made Miss Butterfly laugh with even more intensity, at this point the other customers around them started to look over, but the two didn't care. They had each other after all.

After Star had finished her laughing fit, Marco asked her what food she'd like to eat – she ordered the good old cheeseburger with extra cheese, I seriously think she has a problem with cheesy stuff, but I digress. Marco went for a simple beef burger with tomato ketchup and lettuce. When he went up to collect the stuff he had noticed that it was in fact Alfonzo who handed him the food. "Oh hey Marco, I thought you were in Mewni, what you doing here?" He asked, genuinely curious in what his friend had been up to and why he hadn't called him.

"Oh I'm just here for Christmas, you got invited to the Diaz party right?" Marco replied, while earlier it may have not been obvious, the Diaz family party was kind of a big deal round that neighbourhood and to friend families, it was a pretty massive party that'd usually go on until Christmas morning, just celebrating the fact that everyone was here.

"Well yeah but I wasn't going to go since I thought you were in Mewni, how come you haven't called?" Ooops, Marco had completely forgotten about calling Alfonzo or Ferguson, he decided to come up with a quick white lie.

"Er, actually I was meant to remain a secret until the party when I'd be unveiled to all of you guys and everything." He made himself sound like some sort of antique about to be auctioned off. It did it's job of getting Alfonzo to think he wasn't ignoring him. Since Alfonzo was on the job he had to be quick about finishing up his conversation with Marco or else the other customers would get annoyed. They wrapped up their conversation and Marco walked back over to Star with the food in hand.

 _ **25 Minutes Later**_

Both of them couldn't eat another bite, little pieces of lettuce and bread bun were torn apart and scattered along the dish they were both eating off, they both leaned back into their chairs and patted themselves on the stomach at a job well-done.

They had finished their drinks off and headed on back to Marco's home now. The time was about 5:05.

 _ **20 Minutes Later**_

When the two entered the Diaz household it seemed like no one was home, until they walked into the lounge and found a pampered up Rafael Diaz who had make-up on to make his cheeks look extra blushy, as well as a Santa suit on, to which he was presumably going to wear for the party. "Oh hey Kids, Marco – your mother is in the backyard setting up the lights." Rafael informed.

"Thanks dad, I'll go help her now." Star and Marco then proceeded to move into the backyard where they saw Angie struggling to get to a high enough point where she could hang up the lights. "Star do you want to – ya know…"

"Oh yeah, sure, no problem." With that said she gave her wand a swift movement and said "Like Thomas Midgley I command thee, hang yourselves up like a Christmas tree!" (Was that a bit dark?) The lights, as if by instinct began to propel forward and tie themselves up around the gate and down the clothing line. Then the plugged themselves into the nearest outlet and lit up the garden like a scene from a movie.

"Ah!" Shouted Angie as she had no idea that Star was back and to her, the lights just began to wrap themselves up and turn on, this fear she had just taken on was enough to throw her off balance, therefore, making her fall of the chair she was using to get up. She landed with a thump and began to cradle her back.

"Oops! Mom are you alright?" Marco ran over to help his mother up.

"I'm sorry Mrs Diaz are you okay? I didn't know it would scare you so much." Apologised Star while helping get her up.

"No I'm fine, don't worry – just a little bit sore is all, why don't you two go and watch a movie and let your father and I handle the rest?" She pleaded in a voice that said ' _I don't want to hurt your feelings, but you're just going to be in the way.'_

The two apologised once more and began to walk away back into the house. Once they were in they took off their shoes and ran up the stairs into Marco's room, Star hadn't put her room back onto the house yet and so the only place they could relax would be in his room. After they entered Marco suggested that they watch a couple film to pass the time until the party, it began at 9PM with the time being 5:30PM. The first one they watched was an action/comedy, the action was more so for Marco who enjoyed the massive budget and explosions, the comedy was for Star who was always up for a laugh and found it funny when something cliché would happen. The second one was a mystery/detective film, similar to the Sherlock Holmes films, the two would often play a game when watching one of those where they'd make predictions during the film and see who would be the closest to e.g. 'Who did the murder?' Or, 'What was the murder weapon?'

 _ **8:30 PM**_

At this point it was very dark outside, from Marco's window you can see the soft glow of the Christmas lights warm up his ceiling. When the final film finished they both decided that they should get prepared for the party, Marco put on a white shirt with yin yang cufflinks, black smart pants and some pointy shoes – he was never really sold on pointy shoes because they tended to hurt his feet after a while but he decided that it was a special occasion and therefore it'd be fitting for him to wear them.

Star put on her pink dress and did her hair up like Queen Moon, she had some beautiful crescent moon ear rings in and wore some similar coloured high heels that pushed her just up past Marco's height. She had also put on some slight make-up, but not enough to overdo it. More so just to test out the new ones that came out while she was away on Mewni.

 _ **9:00 PM**_

The party had officially started, the DJ had just arrived and began to setup, a few minutes later he put on some tunes but had yet to fully setup, therefore they weren't that loud: Yet. At about 9:20 the music had started going full-throttle, most of the guests were there and it was time for Marco and Star to reveal that they were back on Earth to those who didn't know. They came down the stairs, making sure to make as much noise as possible – which wasn't an easy feat considering the DJ – and when they made it to halfway the first person noticed them - Ferguson, then Janna realised that Star was back, followed by many more. They all started to welcome them back and gave them best wishes for how things turned out in Mewni.

The crowd was immense at this point and Rafael had just started his annual ceremony where he'd pretend to be father Christmas and give presents to the children of the neighbourhood, he was a really sweet person when it came to. Everyone loved this part, the gifts weren't anything amazing; they never were a super-rich family, but even so it was the thought that counted.

Once it started to get close to the next day, Marco and Star begun to get awfully tired and fed up with all the noise and shouting, eventual people passing out when sat down at tables. So they moved upstairs and onto the roof to grab some air.

"Hehe, head-ache yet?" Marco questioned, his mind had started to tell him that it needed a serious break or it'd start hurting: Bad.

"Yeah… Boy it sure is cold out isn't it?" An awkward Star tried to change the conversation to something more neutral.

"Well that's what you get for coming to Earth in December." he chuckled. A few seconds past by, and this left Marco to think about everything that has happened, realising that he forgot an important promise he made to himself. After swallowing his spit and taking a long, deep inhale.

"Star Butterfly." He started, taking Star by surprise at his sudden formality.

"Uh, yes?" She eventually choked out.

"You're the most fun, sweet and caring person I know – I don't know what my life would be right now had I not met you. You've taught me so much and given me so much, it's taken me a long time to confront my feelings but I finally figured it out,"

"I love you."

The three words were something that Star had anticipated to hear, and maybe it was slightly weird but she had even practiced this sort of scenario out in her head when trying to fall asleep in bed last night. But this was unlike anything similar to her anticipation – after these words had been uttered to her, she lost any logical thought process to her mind. She only stared into space for over a minute, slightly worrying Marco I'll admit.

"Ya'know an answer would be nice…" He said followed by another strange chuckle. Another few seconds past before Star had stopped fumbling around in her mind and replied.

"I love me too." Marco had just questioned life itself when this escaped Star's mouth.

"I mean—I love you, too… I love you, as well as you love me. Yes." _The_ Star Butterfly, the overconfident princess that always had something to say had just stuttered every word in the sentence. The two sat in silence, not knowing what to do after announcing their feelings to one another. Until, "Say... Is it midnight yet?" She asked.

"Uh, yeah it just passed, why?"

"Well then it's my birthday."

…

…

"Happy birthday Star." He said before leaning in to give her a quick peck on the cheek.

…

"Nope." She stated.

" 'Nope'? What do you mean n-" he was then cut off by her smacking her lips into his, her tongue pleading for entrance as she pushed him onto his back. Needless to say he was stunned by this sudden outburst by Star, but he eventually gave in and let her take control of his mouth – tongues in a fight for dominance.

Marco eventually won, grabbing her, he pushed her back up so they were both at eye level, "You know, if you wanted me you could've just said." By this point Star's brain had started to catch up to what she just did and this left herself blushing. Marco, in realising that Star had just realised what she'd done, started blushing too – he wasn't quite sure how to handle it, so he just leaned in for another kiss – to which her body happily accepted even if her mind didn't know what was going on.

The two remained like this for what seemed like minutes, with each passing second causing a bolt of electricity to fly through their bodies, uniting them in both a pain and pleasure. But they had to eventually break for air, "We should… Do that more often." Star heavily panted. Marco simply nodded in response due a lack of oxygen in his body.

The two then sat down – the roof was cold, but neither of them really noticed, their bodies were both far exceeding what a normal human/mewman's should be.

* * *

 **End Notes:** There we go, the kiss. Sorry if you were expecting more, it's my first time writing a kiss so please instruct me in reviews or tweet me - see Author Notes for details.

I hope you've all enjoyed this chapter, I think it's a pretty good one. Also, the next chapter will most likely be the last one, but don't fret - I will make a sequel so this dimension will not die!

And yes I do know Star's birthday is on Stump Day, but I already had this idea planned before I realised that, and Stump Day is essentially Christmas for people in Mewni so hey ho - I'm saying it's alright.

Anywhoo - that's all from me for now. Peace~


	8. Fin

**GoldManCharm:** Funny thing actually, I wrote that part and thought of that, I was already further down and liked the way the writing was going so I said "Oh yeah I need a reason." Thought of one, then forgot to put it in later on. I was on a roll, about to head into the part where they went on the roof and was excited to write that.

 **3xplicit:** Thanks ma dude.

 **Note:** Last chapter. Of this story, there will be a continuation of this like I said that's more of a story with villains, fights, plot twists, drama (unsurprisingly)

Also, feel free to follow my twitter, I'll be posting updates & stoof on there since Fanfiction likes to d*** me over recently. vKAtFanfic_Net Enjoy~

* * *

 **Earth –** _ **Marco's Room**_

Since Star wouldn't be staying on Earth and neither would Marco they had decided that Star shouldn't bother putting up her room on the Diaz household for two reasons, the aforementioned one and the fact that it may disturb the party if a royal-sized bedroom just appeared out of no where on top of the house. Therefore, Star had suggested that they should just stay in Marco's room for the night.

"Ok, you can take the bed and I'll grab a blanket or something for the floor." Marco planned.

"Erm… I was thinking, that since – you know - we're boyfriend and girlfriend now – and I mean since we've already… Kissed… You think, maybe we could stay in the same bed – Nothing bad! I mean, nothing that's really… intimate. But you know, just so we're both… warm?" The bashful Star had finally finished delivering her plan to Marco, albeit with many pauses and stutters still. However, at hearing this idea, Marco started to feel heat rising to his cheeks, which consequently alarmed Star to her sudden forwardness. "Not if you don't want to! Of course." She added on while twiddling her thumbs together.

"Sure, if you're fine with it, I have no reason not to…" He shyly replied.

The two then proceeded to climb in the bed in a very awkward manner. At first the two seemed to be like polar opposites of a magnet, with both of them being as far apart as possible, but gradually – given time, they both started to fall into a more natural position and came closer. Closer, even more so until Star could feel a slight warm tickle on the back of her neck due to Marco's rugged breath. _She's so close, I can feel the heat from her back, not good. Not good at all._ Marco was still a teenager at the end of the day, he had strange feelings and this meant that his body didn't always respond the way he wished for it to. He just prayed that Star wouldn't notice: She didn't.

After a lot of deep breaths and counting up to one-hundred in his head, Marco eventually calmed down and sense came back to him, _*Sigh*_ _What am I doing? This is Star, I can't do this to her._ This thought had seemed to pull him back from the brink of losing control of his body, he wasn't going to allow himself to make her feel more uncomfortable than she already is.

After a few minutes of lying there, Marco took the initiative and gently wrapped his arms around her, pulling her into his chest. _What'd I just do?! I can't back out now, but I can't go forward… Help me Star!_

' _What's he doing? Is he trying to go further? Do I want this?! Am I ready? Is he ready? Argh! What're you doing Marco?'_ This little fight between their minds kept rampaging for another few seconds, but it had felt like an eternity for them. "Sorry… I was just trying to… keep warm?" Marco tried to save himself but Star wasn't having any of it.

"You can hold me… If you want." She started, only to mumble "… I want it." Under her breath moments later, her eyes opened in shock after realising that she had just said that out loud, praying Marco didn't hear: He did. As such, he once again, encompassed her slim frame with his arms and held on with a firm grasp, not wanting to let this feeling escape him.

While the two had been very, strange in this entire situation – once both of them had fallen into an unconscious slumber, their bodies naturally adapted in order to fit what they wanted.

 _ **Morning**_

The two woke up at about 10am, upon opening their eyes – the realisation came to both of them that they were now staring into the glossy marbles of the other. It seemed that though their bodies had favoured a more, face-to-face approach with their contortion.

As soon as the two saw their other half, both faces immediately flushed red again in remembering all that happened last night. After a couple minutes had passed, Marco was the first to get up and use the bathroom – preparing himself for the day, but this time with the stupidest smile on his face imaginable. _I just slept, in the same bed – as Star…_

 _ATTABOY MARCO!_ He thought to himself, whilst he usually kept very composed, this was something completely different, instead of facing an overlord such as toffee where he can keep calm and level headed. He was still a teenage boy.

Once he exited the bathroom, Star rushed in – unable to hide her embarrassment anymore she quickly through up a noise-cancelling spell around the small enclosure and squealed to a point that could rival a jet engine. Then paced around for a minute thinking of what had transpired.

 _ **20 Minutes Later**_

The two newfound lovers were ready to head downstairs for breakfast, Marco's parents were cleaning up still after last night's party. "Oh hello you two." Mrs Diaz said with a smile that said 'I know.' In response the two formed their own awkward smiles back.

"Would you two care for some food?" Rafael asked, this time he lacked his usual upright, giddy personality and was replaced with a sleep deprived, bags-under-eyes persona. The two were still taken aback by Angie's words and so they sheepishly nodded at Mr Diaz's question. "I'm afraid we only have bread, the party pretty much wiped out our food supplies last night." He added. Both of them were fine with toast, to be honest they weren't entirely hungry.

Once it was served, Marco found something to change the topic in the awry room, "Oh yeah, come to think of it, when I turned up with Star yesterday you two didn't ask any questions. Why?" It was a decent question, I mean – he turns up with a (girl)friend from another dimension and not a single question was raised.

Angie was the one who answered, as Rafael went outside to clean up all the plastic cups, it had snowed overnight so was freezing, "We ran into young Miss Lynn at the mall yesterday, we started talking about you and she brought up Star. After a few more words with her and she sharing her opinions on everything, we figured that we had pieced it together and knew that you'd probably be returning with Star." Marco hadn't even seen Jackie at the mall so he was confused, but Star seemed to understand and simply nodded back in acceptance of the story.

 _ **After Breakfast**_

"Hey Star, want to build a gigantic snowman?" Marco enthusiastically suggested, this lit up something in Star's eyes.

She responded with three "Yes's." Each one more difficult to understand than the last due to the pace at which she spoke. Marco put on his winter coat, grey with some white lines going down both arms, Mrs Diaz permitted Star to use her coat, it was a tad big for her but it didn't matter – the bigger the better when it comes to winter coats I suppose.

"I'll start making the base!" Yelled Marco who was already running to a large patch of snow in one corner of the backyard.

"Then I'll make the head!" Star replied in just as loud a tone, she began to use magic to collet the bits for the face. The carrot had flung out of the fridge in the house and towards her, where she met it with an A+ catch. The pebbles had rose out of the front yard and landed into the snow adjacent to her. Then, for her next task she commanded all the snow within a 1m radius to come together, it began to shine a bright white, then slowly formed into a mound.

Star then used her 'Double Rainbow Fists' to grab the mound and shape it into a ball. It resulted in a perfectly smooth ball of snow, She had wanted to do the last details herself. But lacked a stick or something to carve into its face, so she decided to use a one-thousand year old, magical item to carve a face into the head.

She then plopped the pebbles in for the eyes and lined some more in a curve for the mouth. Finally, adding in the carrot. As if by magic, the face had been prepared for attachment to it's body.

At the same time Marco had just finished the main base, it was a fairly decent effort considering it was at least two times the size of the head and done so without magic. "Okay, I'll go grab some twigs for the arms, you can form the middle ball." Marco directed before running out through his house and to a nearby tree that had dropped a few sticks from the party the previous night. When he got back Star had made a nice sized ball of white that was the perfect size to fit between the two pre-existing components.

Marco heaved and hoed the massive base over to the centre of the yard, where Star then used magic to lift the middle and upper part of the snowman onto the base.

It was very nice indeed, Star demanded a picture with it for back on Mewni to show everyone, so Marco grabbed out his phone and took a selfie with Star, Jimbo (What they called the snowman) and himself.

However, due to the fact that they had been playing in the snow for about an hour now, it came to both their attentions that they had probably started to develop hypothermia. Naturally, they ran back inside, waving goodbye to Jimbo and warmed up inside the house.

 _ **A Few Hours Later**_

Just as the Diaz's had gone above and beyond for their Christmas spirits, they had also gone above and beyond with their Christmas dinner, a massive turkey – surely enough to feed at least 10 regular people.

But, no more than 23 minutes later it had vanished.

"I feel sick." Moaned Star.

"I can't breathe." Said Marco.

"I think I've had enough Turkey for a decade." Confessed Angie.

"Nonsense, we still have all the other food to go yet." After eating a good meal, Rafael had been revived back to his former self, bubbly, jolly and by gosh darn it merry. The other three just sat there and watched in amazement as the beast-of-a-man carried on to eat the rest of the food. Once complete he patted himself on a job well done.

Everyone simply started in wonder for a moment before erupting into laughter at how someone could eat so much.

For the remainder of the day, all of them played board games and watched Christmas films, then when it became later into the evening Marco and Star said that they had to leave back to Mewni because Star's parents would be worrying sick about her.

The two adults pleaded them to stay another day, but the teens were adamant that they needed to return; so Mr and Mrs Diaz reluctantly agreed. They sent messages out to everyone, saying that they would be leaving for Mewni at 7PM.

They had hoped for some friends to show up so that they could say a proper farewell to them before setting off for a new life.

 _ **7 PM**_

A surprising amount of friends had shown up, Alfonzo, Ferguson, Jackie, Janna, Tom even… Strange that one, StarFan13 and a few more too. Jackie came up to Marco for one final hug – he accepted and then said his goodbyes, wishing Jackie in all the best for her future, he'd still be coming back every now and then to see them all, but for the next few months he'd be staying in Mewni.

He caught up with Alfonzo and Ferguson one last time, had a few laughs about some jokes they had, shared their secret friendship handshake that they had developed from early middle school. Tom had come up to Star to give both his congratulations on fixing her relationship with Marco and also his apologies for being a bad boyfriend. "No Tom, you weren't a bad boyfriend at all, you were so kind and thoughtful – I'm sure they'll be someone else who'll appreciate you much more than I have." She replied, trying to be as nice as possible and so she chose her words carefully.

Marco then gave his parents one last hug and said that he loved them. He then received the whole "Make sure you visit every holiday." From his mother, followed by his father giving him a send-off gift, a late Christmas gift if you will. It lacked wrapping and so it's cover was on display for anyone looking over to see, it read 'How to live with a willy'. Obviously this embarrassed the crap out of Marco and he quickly covered it up, begging his parents to just let him leave.

After all the good fun and laughs had finished, everyone wished them the best and all waved goodbye to one another. Marco & Star opened a portal with dimensional scissors and held hands before entering the trans-dimensional gate.

…

 _ **1 Month Later – Mewni**_

Marco and Star took baby steps in their relationship, they went on two dates a week, enjoying fun nights like they used to: Partying with Pony head, Watching thrilling movies until the early hours, going on massive adventures that took them on wild rides. Life had been good, Tom still showed up every couple weeks or so, they didn't fall out as much as you'd think. Tom and Marco actually became good friends over table tennis and music. Kelly showed up once to go and get some hot dogs, Tad still hadn't moved out, so there's that.

And on New Year's, the two shared a seat on Star's roof this time, overlooking the kingdom as the sun set – and the two shared another kiss, although I'll admit this one was much less awkward and much more intense.

…

 _Fin._

* * *

There we go! Done. That's a wrap, over. Complete, yay! Hope you enjoyed, I feel like I messed this chapter up in some areas, I tried to fix it after a re-read through but what's done is done. I think it went well overall for my first story.

Leave a review, tell me what you thought of it all, please don't be too harsh :)

Twitter is vKAtFanfic_Net

Until next time! :) Peace~


End file.
